


The Nefarious Art of Kissing

by astralundies



Series: A Calamitous Courtship [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dangan Island, F/M, First Kiss, awkward makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralundies/pseuds/astralundies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well? Are you going to come in? Or do I need to invite you in properly?” </p><p>“I’m a demon, not a vampire,” he sulked. </p><p>“Then get in here,” she giggled, pulling him along by the hand until he stood fully in her cottage. She closed the door behind him, and he realized there was no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nefarious Art of Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED THEM TO MAKE OUT A LITTLE BIT, OKAY

“Well? Are you going to come in? Or do I need to invite you in properly?” 

“I’m a demon, not a vampire,” he sulked. 

“Then get in here,” she giggled, pulling him along by the hand until he stood fully in her cottage. She closed the door behind him, and he realized there was no going back. 

Sonia’s cottage was stunning compared to his; as it should be, if it was to be fit for a princess. Gundam had hardly seen the insides of all of the cottages, but he could make a healthy guess that none of them had spotless white marble floors or a beautiful fainting couch in the middle of the room. Even her bed sheets seemed to be made of a finer material than his, although focusing too much on her sheets and how he might find out how they felt made the back of his neck feel hot. 

“This is not unlike a palace,” Gundam said in hushed awe, “although it pales in comparison to my dwellings on the infernal planes.” 

“A ha ha, it was like this when I arrived. I wouldn’t mind something a bit more humble, but this is suitable.” 

Sonia gathered the layers of her skirts in her hands and elegantly seated herself on the fainting couch. 

“Won’t you sit next to me, Tanaka-san?” she asked as she smoothed down the soft velvet around her. Gundam was quite certain the couch would burst into unholy flame from the heat radiating off his body, but he obliged. Thankfully, this time, it didn’t. 

“For what purpose have you summoned me?” he asked, glancing everywhere around the room except her face. It made his heart skip to look at her clear eyes, and that was unbecoming of a ruler of his stature. 

“I would like to kiss you, Tanaka-san,” Sonia said. 

If his heart had been pounding before, it now threatened to burst from his chest and fly away like a bat out of hell. Gundam found himself frozen, succumbed to the icy fires he should rightfully control. She’d managed to find an incantation powerful enough to destroy him, if the way his head swam was any indication. He was more afraid to look at her eyes now, lest he completely lose his immortality to her charms. 

“If that is okay. Of course. And it is fine if it’s not.” 

For one so eloquent, Gundam found himself at an unprecedented loss for words. He opened his mouth to try to reply, but no words came out. He tried again, to the same results. Sonia, likewise, silently stared at her lap, fidgeting and pulling down the hem of her pinafore. Her cheeks seemed rosier than usual.

“I’m sorry, that was very presumptuous of me. I should not have been so forward! I apolo--”

“THAT’S,” he announced, far too loudly. “That’s. I-if you would like to. To perform such a ritual with me, then I suppose, if you feel your mortal shell is prepared, I, yes.” 

“Oh!! Okay! Okay. Close your eyes. Okay?”

“Okay,” he repeated, and obliged. 

Gundam hadn’t been sure what to expect from his first kiss, but he’d scarcely closed his eyes when soft lips brushed against his. Before he knew it, the kiss was over.

“Tanaka-san, was that okay?” Sonia whispered. She was still close enough that he could feel the warmth of her body. 

“I… I think we should try it again," Gundam mumbled, sure that his face must be incandescent and lava, based on how it felt.

"I'm sorry if that was not satisfactory... I'll get it right this time," she said softly. 

“No! That is not… I would just like to… again. K-kiss again.” 

“Oh!” Sonia breathed. She laughed in relief, and Gundam thought that it sounded a bit like music. “Oh, in that case! Gladly.” 

Gently, nervously, he reached out and touched his unbandaged hand to the line of her jaw. It was something he’d seen humans in similar situations do, and the way she sighed and her eyes fluttered shut told him that he’d made an astute observation. 

She waited, chin resting in his hand, with closed eyes and slightly parted lips. He supposed it was his turn to take initiative, then. Fine. It was time to show the Dark Lady the true power of a walking calamity.

The walking calamity lived up to his name by leaning forward a little too quickly and missing the target. His lips landed a bit above her mouth, and his nose bumped hers. 

How unbecoming, he thought as his brow furrowed in disappointment. Gundam huffed a little breath of frustration, which only made Sonia softly giggle. It was a different kind of laugh than normal-- one that felt a little huskier, one that sent a jolt up his spine. 

Sonia took his face in both hands and corrected his aim. 

This kiss, with their hands on each other, the way she pressed her lips back against him, felt different than the first. It was deeper, more powerful, and Gundam never wanted it to end. When Sonia pulled away, he chased her, and their lips met again. 

Sonia’s hands slipped from his face and wrapped into his scarf. She tightened her grip and used it to pull him closer, to where their bodies nearly touched. 

This was a rare instance in which the dark sovereign hadn't even the slightest idea of what to do next. He let his hand slide from her face and rest on her shoulder, while the other curled uselessly at his side. Where was he supposed to put them? 

Sonia broke away and looked up at him with a smile. The adoration in her eyes set Gundam’s heart to a new rhythm. 

“You can touch me, if you like,” she said, and took his hand in hers. “I am immune to your poison, after all.” 

She pulled his hand along and guided it to rest on her waist, then gave him an affirming smile and leaned forward again. He followed suit with his other hand and pulled her closer-- it seemed to make sense, after all. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Gundam thought it seemed like a perfect fit.

“Tanaka-san,” Sonia whispered fondly, leaning forward to kiss him again. Gundam felt himself relax into the idea of kissing-- it seemed daunting at first, of course, but someone of his prowess could easily master all tasks set before him. 

So he thought, until he felt Sonia’s tongue swipe across his lower lip. 

Gundam gasped at the sensation, and something trembled deep within him that he understood, but dared not name. He mimicked her action (it’d gotten him this far, at least), and she parted her lips in reply. 

His fingers tightened around her waist as they kissed, tongues intertwined. His heart could barely keep up, and neither could his breath. 

Sonia ran her fingers along the shorn hair at the nape of his neck, and a stifled moan escaped from his mouth. His hand traveled from her hip to the small of her back, and pulled her closer, nearly onto his lap. His fingers played across her spine, and she sighed and arched toward him.

He wanted to feel Sonia closer, closer, impossibly close. He wanted to envelop her, devour her. An electric heat grew at his core, and was only restrained by the powerful nervousness that gripped his entire being. He had no idea what to do next, or if he even should. 

Gundam pulled away from Sonia and scooted back on the fainting couch. She stared with wide, uncomprehending eyes for a moment, as flushed as he felt, and her state of disarray caused his breath to catch. 

“Is everything alright?”

“For your sake, you’d best flee while you still have a chance,” he said, surprised at how alien his voice sounded to himself. “A terrible power lies within me, and I fear that you will be swept away by it.” 

“Please do not underestimate me, Tanaka-san,” Sonia said gently, offering a kiss at the base of his jaw. “I would not break so easily.

“But maybe that’s enough kissing for now.” 

“Mm.” He made a noise of assent, and took a few ragged breaths as he ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it back into place. It must have been some devilry, but he could have sworn he saw Sonia bite her lip as she watched him. 

Bing-bong, ding-dong!

They both nearly jumped out of their corporeal shells at the sound of the nightly chime. Usami’s wide, lumpy, smiling face appeared on the monitor in Sonia’s room, and she recited the goodnight they’d been hearing for the past several weeks. 

“I suppose that is as good a summons as any,” Gundam said softly. “I should return to my quarters.” He stood, and after taking a moment to rearrange his scarf and disheveled shirt, strode for the door.

“Tanaka-san.” He stopped with his hand on the door, and glanced over his shoulder when Sonia called his name. She approached him, and took his hand between hers. 

“Sweet dreams,” she said softly, and kissed him once on the cheek. 

Demons were not meant to have “sweet” dreams, but if she insisted, Gundam supposed he could allow for it.


End file.
